


Meanwhile, Wherever Jasper Is,

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [6]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: While all this crazy shit is happening, we take a look at what Jasper is doing.





	

meanwhile, wherever the fuck jasper is:

japer just dies. she just funcking dies right there wherever the fuck that is. she didnt even shatter she just fucking fdropped dead like she was a human or something. 

from wherever the fuck lapis was, her head shot up. she started crying tears of joy. jamie, her new human boyfrind, asked her why she was crying this time. 

"i dont know," lapsi speaked. "i just feel like something good finally happened" 

 

 

sorry i dont like jasper shes hot but shes mean and scares my cat which is not cool so i killed her off sorry jasper fams dont kil me

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the pearlpo series will be posted either in a few minutes or a few months, depends on how i feel


End file.
